


Roadhog/2ndpov Nero – Choking & Fingering & First Time Sex & Impregnation

by kiddcorp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, First Time Sex, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddcorp/pseuds/kiddcorp
Summary: requests taken at pillowfort.io/kiddcorp





	Roadhog/2ndpov Nero – Choking & Fingering & First Time Sex & Impregnation

Mako’s shifting weight roused you. The bed dipped as he sat back against the wall, drawing himself to full height. Gentle and quiet, he watched you stretch across the sun-warmed bed, pulling the coarse sheets off the corner of the mattress as you arched your back. You pressed your feet into his belly, a childish move that he allowed, amused. Sitting up with your legs tucked under you, you bit your lip, hands running over your breasts. Mako’s expression fell back to unreadable.

“You know, I’m surprised this isn’t a curled tail or a pig snout,” you said, leaning in. His nipple piercing was cold against your tongue. The metal barbell clicked against your teeth as you bit down and lapped at his areola. When it was hard, you let gnarled, thick scars lead your affection over large, muscled pecs. A subtle rumbling filled the air as your teeth nipped at his jaw. “Maybe two ears for a face.”

His laughter was genuine and deep, resounding. Pressing your bare chest to his, you squeezed his broad shoulders, kneading with strong fingers as the vibrations filled your body. The moment your lips found his he quieted. Kissing was lazy. He moved slowly, barely at all, and his hands were still by his sides. Your hand moved to his cock. The length and girth already familiar, where the taste and feel inside were not. Raking fingernails through his hair, you moaned into the contact. The noise was a last ditch to get a reaction. No results.

Sitting back onto your ankles, you sighed, popping your lips. “The outline’s healing nicely.”

He rubbed a hand over his stomach where the week-old ink was shiny and new and he remained quiet. Narrowed eyes made your annoyance clear as you reached out to him again. He grunted as your fingers squeezed. The elastic waistband of his boxers pulled at his pubes, already streaked with white, and he groaned as you continued to grasp him harder and harder. Despite his obvious arousal, there was still no other reaction from him. No touching, groping, kissing.

“Come on,” you huffed, taking his heavy hand and placing it over your chest. “Fuck me.” You were too much in his space: nipples hardened against his fingers, horny and wanting him, begging him. He pushed you away full handed. The force sent you back to the bed, your legs kicking out from under you so they wouldn’t buckle. A shift in the mattress and he made to stand.

“Mako,” you scolded, voice stern. Your previous annoyance was now long brewing frustration. This wasn’t the first rejection for sex. You propped yourself up on your elbows, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

He sat on the edge of the bed, head turned to you, studying you. Under his gaze a warmth spread through you, but unable to read him you kept still. Reaching out, he palmed your neck with a solid pressure and pulled you to him. Pressing his thumb into his cheek, he held you so your lips were just touching his own. Your hitched breath ran over his stubbled chin. A growl of deep rolling thunder filled your kiss. It was a satisfying noise to hear and an even better one to feel going down your throat. Your tongue lapped out and you were immediately distanced, the fingers around your neck tightening. A hardness came across his face and he was the one frowning now. Arching your chest out to him, offering it up, your hand found his cock again.

He wrenched you down, pinning you by your throat to the bed. His opened hand evenly distributed the pressure across your shoulders and chest. Wriggling with as much room as you could manage, you yanked down your underwear. He shifted further onto the bed so he could tower over you, watching your legs open wide to welcome him. His thick erection pressed firmly into your naked heat. His weight bore down on you. It was a fantastic, solid weight that was a stark reminder of how much larger he was than you.

Mako bowed his head and breathed in your scent, filling his lungs with you. Smoothing the hair out of his face, you guided his mouth to yours and reveled in the warmth of him. Issuing a growl of your own brought smiles to you both. Broad fingers left your throat and found your breasts, ground into the flesh as his thumb brushed the nipples hard. You did the same for him, scratching your nails up his biceps and over his pecs so you could tweak his piercings. As his hand moved between your thighs, you smiled up at him wide enough that laugh lines creased the corners of your eyes.

Your gentle sigh drew his attention to your face. The purity of your expression cleared the sheen of arousal from his. The responding thunder accompanied him pressing wide lips to yours, to your throat, to your chest. A finger pushed in through your wet slit and he felt your walls part around his thick digit. Your smile gave way to a shaky gasp and your nails dug into his shoulders. Every time his fingers hurt. His cock would be glorious.

Curling his finger inside you he found your G-spot, rubbing it as slow as possible to watch you unravel. Your body pressed into the bed, hips angling down to grind his finger harder into the bundle of nerves, fingernails clawing deep into his arms. His eyes locked with yours as your orgasm overtook you some excruciating time later and he grinned as you failed to breathe and your thighs clamped together around his hand.

When you felt the presence of another finger, you almost shot out from under him, pushed him away. “No. I want your cock.”

Mako groaned, nearly rolling his eyes as he drew back for a moment so he could position himself. As large as he was, the head felt wider than it looked and he was blunt like a wall. Unamused, he watched as your brow contorted with pain. You were slicked and lubricated but it wasn’t enough. Not yet. He let himself slip up between your labia, the underside of his cock rubbing lengthy strokes across your clit. He easily enclosed your neck with his broad hand, his thumb pressing firmly into your carotid. Your breath stayed where he held it. His erection pressed harder into your clit as he leaned forward above you. The next few dozen strokes brought your second orgasm and with perfect timing he released your throat so the ecstasy from the first full breath sweetened your pleasure.

Allowing you to cool down, he sat back against the wall to watch you recover. Your face was flushed, mouth reddened with the faintest impression of teeth on your bottom lip. Cloudy eyes stared up at the ceiling as your chest heaved. Reaching out, Mako rolled his thumb over your clit to continue stimulation. It wasn’t enough to start up towards a third orgasm but it kept up the self-lubrication as you caught your breath. You propped yourself on your elbows as you made to sit up but Mako held you to the bed.

He kneeled again, bridging himself over you, and guided his length into alignment at your entrance. His head was still unbearably blunt, but with the smooth tapering to his even thicker shaft his cock eased in well enough. It helped immensely that Mako was taking his time, but the pain still laced through your legs. It was the same numbness as the first time he’d fingered you, though now your legs were completely sensationless and the static was nearing agony. Your expression openly showed your discomfort. Gritted teeth and squinted eyes barely kept you from outright crying as Mako’s girth continued to split you apart.

“You okay?” His deep timbre was as relaxing as his concern but words failed you. Nodding and inhaling deeply through your nose, you hissed as he bottomed out.

“Fuck,” you moaned, clawing at the bed as his head pressed solidly into your cervix. He didn’t make a move to start fucking you, instead holding his hips very still as he dipped his head down to taste your beating heart. It hammered in your chest, heavy and loud, and the rush of heated blood deafened you to his gentle words. Legs still numb and abdominals clenching with the engorged intrusion of Mako inside, this venture was proving to be very uncomfortable.

When attempting to situate yourself proved fruitless, you craned your neck back to focus on your breathing and wiggling your toes to get feeling back in them. Mako hummed as he kissed your jaw, tongue licking, teeth biting. His scent was masculine and piercings cold. A pullback of his hips brought a sudden uptick in your breathing. The drag was slow and foreign, his weight tangible as he brought on a steady pace.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the pain ebbed away, feeling returned to your lower extremities, and you began to truly enjoy him. The head of his cock pushed into your cervix every time his hips met yours. The girth of him rubbed up against your G-spot and stretched you wide. His balls swayed against your ass and a chorus of noises filled the room. Grunting every time he bottomed out, every time he thrust, his sounds aroused you, filled you with the solid, present heat of a building orgasm.

“Mako, fuck,” you moaned.

A jarring thrust yielded a cry from you as his cock slammed into your cervix. In an attempt to soothe you from his new set pace, he let out a particularly deep hum to spark another wave of arousal. Somewhat able to move your legs, you propped them up and pressed down, raising your hips to try and relieve the last of the pain. At the new angle his cock moved more easily, not effortlessly, but better. And the pleasure overtook you.

He reacted wholly to your moans, your whimpers, your enjoying him and all that he could give you. Inside you was heat and wetness and his own orgasm built up across his lower back, coiled up tight in his gut. You began to chant his name in sighs and prayer, grabbing at his arms and shoulders, and your breasts moved with his thrusts. A shiver rolled down his broad, muscled back and he came. His thick, hot cum filled you, cock swelling, pumping, and you relished the feeling and the sounds. Mako groaned, bowing his head as he rode out his orgasm in uneven, shallow thrusts, willing himself to empty entirely inside you.

Touching yourself, moving your trained fingers over your clit, you grabbed the back of Mako’s neck and encouraged him, “Come on, Mako. Please. Just a little longer.” You tightened your ass and kept your legs as still as possible to keep the perfect angle. He was slowing, his efforts mainly done. “Please, Mako. Make me cum again.”

Staying shallow, Mako gave the last of himself to you. He kept bottoming out and his head was still pressing into your cervix. Exhaustion labored his breathing. The overstimulation of continuing to move inside you was weakening him, muscles exhausted and starting to shake. But you were so close and you reached up to tweak your nipple until you came hard around his softening cock.

“You’re welcome,” he grinned.

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> requests taken at pillowfort.io/kiddcorp


End file.
